casiafandomcom-20200215-history
Cyro Fastorbit
Cyro (SAI-RO) is one of the main characters of Casia. He was originally born in the US, but his family moved to Casia. Not a whole lot is known about what happened to his personality and what caused it, but there are a few theories and reasons. Biography Cyro uses swords as his main weapons, but he is still skilled with firearms. His swords have the ability to change to specific forms with special abilities each. His appearance consists of jeans, his sword pack, and shirt with his bandanna. Personality Cyro is shown to be highly aggressive, silent, and mostly negative at times. This has shown to be complete contrast to his former self, as his former self was a lot more cheerful and happy. It is currently unknown what caused this, but Edwin has an idea on what caused this change. Despite Cyro's now negative behavior, he has shown to be very smart, and caring for anyone close. He constantly tries to make sure that nobody dies. History Origins Cyro was born in the United States. However, because of job and living purposes, his family moved to Casia. However, during his time in Casia, he contracted an unknown bacteria that turned the color of his skin to the same as a noob's. During his first year of high school, he met Weo and Wolfy. After he graduated, he moved to a house that was couincidentally next to Wolfy and, what would be owned by, Jeddy's. Orb discovery One day, Cyro ended up finding his temple underwater, which contained his orb, allowing him to use orb mode. Not a whole lot of major stuff happens, so lets get into more important stuff. Dice Invasion & Classic Casia Dice invasion Soon after, Cyro ended up helping the crew in the first dice invasion. He wasn't around for the second dice invasion, however. This was where Cyro first met Edwin, and originally became enemies because of obvious reasons. Classic Casia With the wonderful power of a time machine, Cyro and the crew ended up travelling to Casia. During his time at classic Casia, he ended up having an encounter with his old self. Rex originally predicted that the world would fall apart, but really, nothing happened! The two had a conversation, and left. Casia: Aftermath During the middle of the night, Cyro woke up to the voice of Tee vee, somehow trapped in his phone. Tee Vee explained how Death66 ended up pushing him out of his original body and is now rallying up a bunch of angry citizens to cause a revolution against the government. Tee vee commanded Cyro to get everyone else and just run. Cyro first woke up Wolfy, who woke up jeddy, and then at the last moment got Weo and got out of there. Since then they have been put on the kill list, the crew decided to try and escape the island. And that's where they are now, running away. Relationships Friends Weo Chail Cyro has been long time friends with Weo Chail. They have always had a good time together and generally dont hate eachother. However, Cyro really dislikes his alchoholism and thinks that one day it will kill him eventually. Edwin Sisson Ever since the second dice invasion, Edwin has become close allies with the crew as he became a member himself, replacing Rex. Cyro was immediately one of Edwin's targets of friendship, and it worked! Cyro have shown to help Edwin and even had private chats. Edwin is currently being very curious about his personality change and what caused it, and he has a pretty good idea on what, or ''who ''caused it. Wolfy Cyro and Wolfy have been close since high school. However, because of his personality change, it has distanced himself from Wolfy. Jeddy Jeddy and Cyro have also been friends and thats it. Not much else can be said here. Tee Vee Ever since he moved to Cyro's phone, Cyro and Tee Vee have had a moderate friendship. Cyro, however, is still concerned with the mental stability with him Robottomeido When Cyro switched Robottomeido on, she automatically sought him as his master. She now follows him around and listens to his every order. Enemies Death66 Cyro hates Death66 and his current reigime just like the rest of the crew. He despises Death66 himself much, much more. He has shown constant Anti-PDFRoC ideas and thoughts and will stick by it. Natasha Teradoc Natasha has been on a hunt for the crew since the first episode, so of course he hates Natasha! The Man in the Shadows Cyro has shown not to hate TMITS, but rather f''ear ''the man in the shadows. Cyro is afraid of the power it has and what it can do, and will do anything to protect him and his friends from this creature. Evil Cyro Evil Cyro was originally the arch enemy of Cyro. However, for a little bit Cyro was inactive against him. That is until he finally killed the original Evil Cyro. Now, Evil Cyro has returned as he was remade by Death66, and their hatred for eachother has continued Rex Jones ... ... ... ... Trivia * Cyro has had two previous appearences, the older of the two resembling more of a true noob more than anything else. The second one had a blue and yellow hoodie and no hat. * Aside from Edwin Sisson and Tee Vee, Cyro has been the most important character to have gone through massive changes in character. * Cyro likes Gorillaz.